


Useful

by valis2



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-22
Updated: 2005-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:12:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valis2/pseuds/valis2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for absurdwords, who requested:  "How about.... Snape/Sprout, potions ingredients?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Useful

"This is hardly a quality strain of verbena," sniffed Severus, examining the blossoms carefully.

"There is nothing wrong with it," said Pomona Sprout, cheerfully cutting several of the clusters of flowers for him. "This is the prettiest set of verbena plants I've ever seen."

"Prettiest?" said Severus in horror. "I must remind you that _attractiveness_ is nothing compared to _usefulness_."

Pomona giggled. "Of course, Severus. But if I have the choice, I'd like to surround myself with the nicest flowers I can have. The seed vendor assured me that there was no difference in its application as an ingredient for Dreamless Sleep potions."

"You should have come to me and inquired," he said, with a bit of heat. He appeared flushed. "This strain produces too many flowers and not enough leaves. Attractiveness is no substitute for usefulness!"

Suddenly it occurred to Pomona what the problem was, and she wrapped her arms around him comfortingly. "I was speaking of flowers, my love," she sighed. "As for people, I prefer usefulness...and you are as useful as they come."

He didn't reply, but returned her embrace instead, and she smiled.


End file.
